This relates to technologies that allow a web page to execute native code without control by a browser including, a web graphics library (WebGL) or web computing language (WebCL) herein termed “browser independent web page technology.”
A WebGL is used for user interface rendering, compute offloading and other tasks from the confines of the Hypertext MarkUp Language version 5 (HTML 5) file environment. An application can use the web graphics library to execute native code on a platform, outside the purview of the web browser. As a result, applications may be able to render high quality user interfaces and enhance user experience. This is commonly done to utilize the compute capacity of the platform for rendering pleasing user interfaces and faster computing.
A web graphics library is a graphics script application program interface (API) for rendering three-dimensional graphics and two-dimensional graphics within any compatible web browser with the use of plug-ins. It is integrated completed into a compatible web browser allowing graphics processing unit accelerated usage of physics and image processing and effects as part of the web page canvas. A web application or web page using WebGL/WebCL uses of control codes written in JavaScript to offload programmed modules to the device in general and the processor graphics in particular.
Web computing (WebCL) language is a JavaScript binding to an OpenCL for heterogeneous parallel computing within any compatible web browser without the use of plug-ins. WebCL allows web applications to actualize speed with multicore central processing units and graphics processing units. This may make computationally intensive programs feasible in the browser for physics engines and video editing.